


Drawn in by a Kuei-jin and a Prince

by Fortheoneatopthecity



Series: Lust, Politics and Somehow Love [1]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Femdom, French Kissing, Guilty Pleasures, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Political Alliances, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortheoneatopthecity/pseuds/Fortheoneatopthecity
Summary: Wanting a night away from the politics of Kindred society, Nines Rodriguez ends up spotting his two most hated enemies, Sebastian LaCroix and Ming Xiao going to dine together in a restaurant. What starts out as a reconnaissance mission ends up turning into something unexpectedly exciting and politically messier than he ever wanted...
Relationships: Sebastian LaCroix/Nines Rodriguez/Ming Xiao
Series: Lust, Politics and Somehow Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062185
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Drawn in by a Kuei-jin and a Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, I finally got this fic posted at last! Thanks so much to the-bloody-masquerade (Devil_Latte) who helped me a ton last night with edits and useful word suggestions, especially helping me avoiding Britishicism in this fic since I'm meant to be writing from the point of view of an American.

Nines’s night of going from bar to bar wasn’t as relaxing as he’d hoped. Either the music just didn’t fit his mood or the customers were being such assholes that it boiled his undead blood. Like the ones at the last bar he’d just left. As much as he would have loved to give those dickheads a five-fingered reason why the waitress wasn’t ‘asking to be grabbed on the ass’, Nines had instead just settled on terrifying the absolute shit out of the creeps. Well, to be honest it was just as satisfying anyway.

The waitress was thankful and even tried to give him a free drink, which wasn’t necessary, someone had to stand up for what was right. But the manager of the bar, a snotty looking jerk wearing a bad neon green suit wasn’t thrilled by his help and ‘kindly’ asked Nines to leave, he growled at the prick but complied anyway.

Thankfully, Nines hadn’t bumped into any other Kindred so far tonight. Good, as his sombre, fucking worn out mood had yet to improve. The whole reason Nines had even left the Last Round to go on this little bar-hopping adventure was that, after hours upon hours of hearing out his fellow Anarchs’ problems and concerns he’d almost snapped at the Kid when they were just asking him about LA. He found himself being a little snippy with the Kid, which they didn’t deserve, and drew concerned looks from both Damsel and Skelter. Even the Kid had frowned at Nines at one point and said “Hey, if you have a problem, don’t you be taking it out on me!” That’s what he’d always liked about the Kid, they were willing to be straight with you no matter what. Kind of surprising that they hadn’t gotten into trouble with that Camarilla snake LaCroix yet. Nines had apologised, saying it had been a long night. Luckily, unlike him, the Kid wasn’t the type to hold grudges. After the Kid left, Nines had been about to go outside for a smoke when Jack had pulled him aside and told him that he should spend some time out, away from the politics tonight, “There’ll still be plenty of skulls that need a good cracking for you later!” Ah, good old Smiling Jack, he always knew what was best. Shame that Nines wasn’t having much luck finding a place to chill out, but whatever, the night was still young…

Nines had just passed a jazz bar when he spotted a familiar limo parked outside of a fancy-looking restaurant. When Sebastian LaCroix, wearing an all-white suit and his usual snobby expression stepped out of the limo Nines forced himself to stay rooted where he was. _So much for my night away from politics! he thought to himself with a growl._

He’d been about to continue moving on when a woman with long raven hair and wearing a black evening gown was helped out of the limo by LaCroix who looked over her lasciviously. With how tightly the woman’s leathery black dress clung around her slim body, especially on her chest and hips, not to mention the slits on both sides revealing a pair of long pale golden legs, Nines understood the bastard perfectly. Who would’ve known that the son of a bitch that always pretended to be above it all was a hypocrite? Nines could barely pretend to be surprised.

However, when the woman turned her face in Nines’ direction his blood somehow got even colder, if that was possible. Her face was cold and dispassionate as well as breathtakingly beautiful, those intelligent jade eyes and high cheek bones all surrounded by blushing cherry red make up. Nines’ gritted his teeth, LaCroix’s date for tonight was that Kuei-jin high priestess bitch, Ming Xiao! Nines clenched his fist, feeling a white-hot rage boiling in his guts. _What the hell is LaCroix doing, hanging out with Ming Xiao?!? That traitorous, stupid bastard! I can’t believe he’d sink that low! I should march over there and tear-_

Nines breathed in and out. No, he shouldn’t just go over to them and rip their fucking heads off. While it would be satisfying as hell and, for a short time make his night, somehow, he doubted that the rest of Kindred society would be so thrilled with him casually breaking the Masquerade. Plus, even if he did decide to say fuck everyone, LaCroix’s fuck-off huge Sheriff was probably close by and would cleave him in two before he could even touch a single hair on his master’s head. Then, later, LaCroix would go on to say, this is why the piece of shit Camarilla, was ‘completely necessary’ or whatever garbage he’d be shovelling.

No. No fucking way was he going to fuck everything for everyone else or give the Cammy small dick Prince any satisfaction. Nonetheless, the asshole being in public with their most hated enemy was providing Nines a golden opportunity to take down the fucker once and for all, even if the idea of sinking down to the level of Cammy bullshit politics made him want to hurl. All he had to do was find out what they would be discussing, what secrets LaCroix was singing like a canary to Ming Xiao.

Once they walked into the restaurant Nines followed, keeping a reasonable distance back so as not to alert them of his presence. After greeting the hostess, LaCroix and Ming Xiao were soon shown to their table, further inside than Nines could see without going in.

He quickly circled round to the back of the restaurant, entering through the kitchen back door when a sous chef stepped out to light a cigarette and loudly rant on his cell phone to, presumably his girlfriend, about how the head chef had fucked him over again on some sort of promotion. Luckily either the kitchen staff thought that Nines belonged in here with them or were too busy to give two shits. He wasn’t going to stick around for too long anyway.

Nines opened the kitchen door and looked around for LaCroix and Ming Xiao, most of the customers were snobby, rich-looking businessmen and women, talking and laughing over fuck all. It didn’t take long for him to find the snake Cammy Prince and the Kuei-jin bitch tucked in a corner booth that had a curtain to give them even more privacy. Nearby was an empty table for two, if he could get himself a seat there it would be the perfect spot to overhear their conversation.

Not wanting to waste his chance, Nines rushed out through the back and approached the front entrance. He looked down at himself with some chagrin. Wearing a blue shirt with a red and white stripe over a white undershirt and dark black jeans didn’t exactly make for an outfit fit for the high-class restaurant, but if he flashed enough money the hostess’s way maybe she’d let him in. After opening his wallet, he wasn’t a huge fan of his bribing chances alone, but hey, that was what Presence was for.

As he confidently strode over to the hostess’s booth, she flashed a pleased grin his way. So far, so good. “Are you Mr Nines Rodriguez?”

“Yes, why-” Nines asked in confusion, this really wasn’t good.

“Wonderful!” The hostess said perkily, “Mr and Mrs LaCroix are expecting you. Follow me.”

They had somehow found out he was here to spy on them and were now inviting him to sit at their table! This screamed a trap. He knew he should just run out of the restaurant and continue his night out but Nines found himself unable to resist finding out what it was they wanted from him. Maybe LaCroix and Ming Xiao were going to try and lure him into whatever fucked-up alliance they had. Despite despising himself for sinking down to their level, he could play along for now until he got some real physical proof rather than just his word.

He followed the hostess who, once they reached the table, pulled back the curtain, revealing LaCroix and Ming Xiao seated together, looking all too cosy. The Prince was whispering something Nines was unable to hear in the high priestess’s ear and their fingers were intertwined. The thought crept into his mind that they were a pretty good-looking couple.

LaCroix and Ming Xiao turned Nines’ way and they both gave him appraising looks and wide grins. He hated how it made him shiver, worst of all, it wasn’t in a bad way.

“Oh Mr Rodriguez, it’s so good you could join us,” LaCroix said, sounding so fucking fake with how _happy_ he was to see him. He moved out of his seat and wrapped his arms around Nines who stiffly returned the hug. Once that awkward hug between them was finished LaCroix took Nines’ hand, “Come, come, please sit with us, Ming Xiao and I have been waiting for you.”

“And we have so much to discuss…” Ming Xiao interjected, her tone smooth and calm but with an edge of predatoriness.

“We, most certainly do,” Nines replied tensely, glaring at her and taking a seat between Ming Xiao and LaCroix. He waited for the hostess to finish closing the curtain to begin. “So what’s this thing you and Ming Xiao-”

“Would you like a glass of Burgundy?” Ming Xiao interrupted, holding a glass filled with red wine up to Nines’s lips.

LaCroix took the glass out of Ming Xiao’s hand and leaned over Nines towards her, his fingers lightly brushing his right thigh, “ _Ma cherie_ , I believe that Mr Rodriguez is like myself, more a man of simple tastes.” There was a sultry edge to the Prince’s smooth voice that Nines didn’t like or rather disliked his body’s reaction to it. It didn’t help that all LaCroix had to do was to turn his head to be close enough to kiss Nines with those soft, greying lips, nor that in this light his strawberry blond hair shined brightly, looking almost golden. Nines tried to remind himself that LaCroix was the kind of douchebag that would wear an all-white suit like a modern version of an angel on television or something, even though he was anything but angelic.

Ming Xiao laid a hand on Nines’ shoulder as she leaned towards LaCroix, “Ah, yes, dear, I forget so easily that you can’t enjoy what I can…a shame really,” she said with politely voiced condescension that grinded Nines’ gears. But more disturbing than the Kuei-jin rubbing in the fact she could still eat normal human food without puking it up afterwards was the way she was pressing her other hand onto his left thigh, her fingernails gently clawing into the fabric of his jeans, sending Nines’s blood rushing to his cock. Great, this was the last thing he needed now. Nines pointedly kept his gaze on the table in front of him and not on Ming Xiao’s long raven hair that he’d bet was silky soft to the touch if he ran his fingers through it. Had LaCroix ever done that? Images of that bastard of a Camarilla Prince running his fingers through Ming-Xiao’s hair when they touched each other’s nude bodies-

Nines attempted to fill his mind with things that would stop him getting hard like this, but no matter what, the sensation of their touches brought him back to his reality. And at times he no longer wanted to keep trying to shut it out. What the hell were these two up to, touching him like this? And why wasn’t he shoving their hands off and getting the hell out of here? Or at least demanding what the fuck was their game here? Because it sure seemed like LaCroix and Ming Xiao were wanting a threesome with him rather than to seduce him into-

Nines closed his eyes. Of course, this was how they were going to sell this secret alliance to him! He burned inwardly with rage of how little they thought of his principles and morals. But in a way that was good, let them think they could fool him that easily, make them wish later they had never underestimated him. Not that he was going to make this easy for them-

No! No fucking way was he going to bed with these assholes! He wasn’t going to sink that low! Even if LaCroix and Ming Xiao looked good French kissing each other while massaging and running their fingers up his thigh- _Okay! Fine! They look sexy together and, as much as I hate to admit it, it feels good when they are touching me! But I’m still not going to fuck these two!_

He coughed to get their attention, but they only glanced his way before continuing to make out and running their fingers up from his thigh to his groin, massaging and groping his hardening clothed dick. Nines bit down on his lip, no way in fucking hell was he moaning for them, even though it was getting harder to keep his composure anymore. He needed to know what the hell this was about.

“Okay, okay, I’m sooo glad that you’ve found each other and are in love… and you just can’t wait to show everyone!” Nines said, shoving LaCroix’s and Ming Xiao’s hands off his groin, despite feeling the loss of their touch. LaCroix and Ming Xiao broke off from their kiss to look at him with a mixture of annoyance and disappointment, but they still weren’t talking. Nines crossed his arms, glaring at LaCroix, “Seriously, what the hell is all of this? Why the hell are you here with her, playing tongue tennis?”

LaCroix shared an amused look with Ming Xiao before leaning back against the booth seat and laying a hand on Nines’s torso, the Ventrue’s fingers pulling up his white undershirt centimetre by centimetre. Nines slammed his hand over LaCroix’s, which caused the Prince to huff, before he explained in a slow, coy tone, “Isn’t it obvious, Mr Rodriguez? We are merely enjoying what the night has to offer. Surely as an Anarch you would understand that?”

Nines almost wanted to burst into hysterical laugher at this son of a bitch’s hypocrisies. The bastard would have him or someone else executed if he or they were in his current position. “Yeah, I get wanting to get your rocks off, sure, knock yourself out, but we don’t tend to fuck with the enemy…” Nines turned, giving Ming Xiao an insincere smile. “No offence, Xiao.”

“None taken,” Ming Xiao said sweetly - way, way too sickeningly sweetly. She then leaned closer to Nines and suddenly latched onto his groin. Her grip on it was quite tight, almost to the point of being both a little painful and arousing. Nines gritted his teeth, again these fuckers were getting nothing from him. “Anyway, LaCroix, you don’t exactly seem the type to lead by your dick, so I say again, what’s this really about?”

LaCroix moved Nines’s hand off his and continued his slow pulling up of the undershirt. “Oh, Rodriguez, again, there is nothing between us, no alliances, no nothing, just simple needs being met,” he whispered into Nines’ ear, then paused to survey Ming Xiao’s work of unzipping his jeans and pulling out an ever-hardening cock, “And it appears you have these very same urges that are so, so desperately needing of our help…”

“Goddamn it, fuck you LaCroix!” Nines angrily spat out when LaCroix rubbed the tip of his cock with a thumb and was looking all too pleased about it. His resolve broke down further when Ming Xiao gently cupped his balls, massaging them before lowering herself down to lick the length of his cock with the tip of her tongue. Even though he was stronger than LaCroix and Ming Xiao combined, Nines didn’t push them away this time. He didn’t want to anymore.

 _Fuck me, I really am going to betray my morals and principles just to get off by a Cammy fuck and a Kuei-jin high bitch… No, I’m doing this so they’ll let down their guard to tell me more of what they are really doing._ But what if all of this amounted to just getting off and nothing else? Nines didn’t want to think about that possibility.

Nines also forgot about not letting them know how much they were affecting him when a low moan left his lips as LaCroix bent down to circle the head of his cock with his tongue. He gripped onto their heads hard when they both, simultaneously, at a languid pace, licked up and down his cock, from the base to the tip. It was something for Nines’s eyes to behold. He hated the way LaCroix’s and Ming Xiao’s eyes glittered with excitement and predatoriness while servicing him. And Nines hated how into it he was. If he’d known he had a kink for being completely taken over by two dominant partners beforehand, he would’ve, one, satisfied that kink in a much healthier way than this, and two, never come here. And Goddamn, they shouldn’t be doing this in public, he had no idea how long he’d be able to hold back the moans he really wanted to give. Nines pulled them both off his cock and panted, “Not here.”

LaCroix pulled out two white handkerchiefs, passing one of them to Ming Xiao before wiping his mouth, “I do believe that Nines is right, ma cherie,” he said with such self-satisfaction in his voice that before tonight Nines would’ve happily punched him in the jaw for it. Now he just wanted to wipe that smugness off by shoving his cock down the fucker’s throat.

“Yes, it seems that we’re doing too good a job on him for Nines to keep quiet. There wouldn’t happen to be a nearby hotel we can go to?” she said, lazily reapplying her red lipstick and neatening up her hair.

“There is, in fact, it’s a very nice place, just perfect for you Ming-”

“No,” Nines interrupted LaCroix harshly, bringing their attention back to him, “I’ll pick the hotel. I may be willing to trust you two when it comes to my dick, but I sure as hell am not going to be that stupid when it comes to where we’re going to fuck!” he stated with a stern look in his eyes, while at the same time tucking his cock away and zipping up his fly.

LaCroix and Ming Xiao smiled, Nines could swear the looks they gave each other were some sort of nonverbal way of saying _Well, we tried._ “Of course, it’s only right you make the choice,” LaCroix said finally as he smoothed his hair.

The limo ride to the hotel Nines had chosen was pretty quiet, neither LaCroix or Ming Xiao said a word to him nor each other. Instead they seemed content to just sit there giving one other conspiratorial glances when they thought he wasn’t looking. Nines couldn’t help but wonder what those two were planning and whether he wasn’t making a huge mistake going with them. After all, they could still spring a trap once they’d got their hands on him. He didn’t like how easily LaCroix had let him pick the hotel for them to fuck in, something wasn’t right. But maybe he was getting way too ahead of himself, the fuckers could just be planning how to make him come completely undone rather than any normal evil schemes. A growing part of Nines couldn’t wait to see what they had planned for him, the drive to the hotel was taking longer than expected thanks to some shitty traffic.

It didn’t help that LaCroix and Ming Xiao hadn’t even lifted a finger to touch him or each other, making Nines’ hardened cock ache terribly in the absence of their teasing. The stupid fucking thing actually missed the assholes’ fingertip touches and licks! Luckily, the traffic finally moved, and the limo soon reached the hotel a few minutes later.

The hotel Nines had chosen for tonight’s hopefully successful information gathering threesome was a constant three-star winner called _The Far Out Star_. _The Far Out Star_ used to be a mansion for the lead singer in the band _The Far Outs_ that were pretty big in the early seventies and sounded kind of like _The Doors_ , although their lyrics and beats were even more out there, sometimes near indecipherable. Basically, it was easier to understand their music if you were smoking grass while listening to them.

And he’d known that to be true since their popularity had always confused Nines until he had fed on some really high hippies while listening to one of _The Far Outs_ ’ songs. Then they had become one of his favourite bands for that decade. Skelter, however had never understood why Nines was into their music. Even after listening to it when high on a stoner’s blood he had said the songs were pure muttering nonsense bullshit. Damsel on the other hand, understood the appeal of _The Far Outs_ completely, she never needed to be high to get it and said their songs were all about _the existential crisis of living in a capitalist system and a call for spirituality to be practiced by the masses to combat it._ Jack just said it was probably about the band’s experiences when they were high off their balls and it wasn’t his sort of music.

However, shortly after he had begun to finally understand _The Far Outs_ ’ musical appeal, the band had thrown a huge drug party. They’d gotten into heroin in a big way by then and all died of drug overdose during the course of the night. A few years later, the lead singer’s widow, who had wisely never touched the stuff, turned the mansion into a hotel and named it after the band.

 _The Far Out Star_ Hotel had seen better days and even worse throughout the years it had changed owners. Currently, it was going through the ‘well, maybe sometimes the staff lose their temper on shitty customers, the toilets get backed up and it takes an hour for the employees to notice and sort it out or the food is a little plain, but aside from that, everything else is fine’ phase. None of these issues would bother a vampire.

As they stepped out of the limo LaCroix turned to Nines with a raised eyebrow. “So, the hotel that used to belong to a lead singer who died along with his band in a drug overdose is a better place for our little fun affair than the Empire Hotel?” he said tensely, pointing to an informal sign that gave a short run through of the hotel’s history.

Nines grinned. “I’d rather not be running the risk of making our first sex tape, thank you very much.”

LaCroix huffed but didn’t say anything more to him and turned to Ming Xiao. “Let’s hope they have a room with a nice large bath for you.”

Ming Xiao smiled and planted a kiss on LaCroix’s jaw, leaving behind a red lipstick kiss mark, “How considerate of you, Sebastian,” she said, before walking into the front entrance ahead of them.

LaCroix smirked at Nines, then with a slight bow said, “After you.”

Nines rolled his eyes and followed Ming Xiao in.

LaCroix’s plan was for him and Ming Xiao to pose as a married couple looking to book the best room the hotel had to offer, while Nines waited in the bar for them to get on the elevator. It would’ve been nice and convenient if Nines hadn’t said fuck waiting at the bar, followed them to the front desk and told the receptionist that they’d need a room with a big enough bed for a threesome. The look of panicked tightness on LaCroix’s face and the annoyance on Ming Xiao’s had Nines smiling all the way to the elevator.

Once the elevator’s doors closed LaCroix sharply turned to Nines with a snarl, “Did you have to do that? What was there about ‘wait for us at the bar,’ that you didn’t understand?”

Nines uncrossed his arms and walked over towards LaCroix who instinctively backed himself into the corner. Nines leaned a hand against the corner wall and ran a thumb under LaCroix’s chin, careful not to rub the red lipstick mark left by Ming Xiao earlier, he quite liked how it looked on the Prince’s pale skin. “Look, if we’re going to do this, I get signing in with false names. But if we’re having this threesome, let’s not pretend that’s not what this is about in front of the receptionist, she would’ve given us a shitty expensive room with a bed barely big enough for two let alone three!” Nines then turned to Ming Xiao with a sardonic grin. “And that room wouldn’t have that nice big fuck-off rich asshole bathtub you wanted.”

Ming Xiao chuckled, “Is that so? I would’ve thought you did that simply to be petty towards us, Mr Rodriguez.”

“Yes,” LaCroix agreed while lightly moving Nines’s thumb away, then suddenly grabbed his chin, pulling him in close and said in a low, dangerous, sensual voice, “Well, whatever your true motivation, Rodriguez, I’m afraid you’ll have to be punished for your reckless behaviour just now…”

Nines felt his blood rush into his heart making it beat loudly at the Prince’s words. He couldn’t believe he’d allowed LaCroix to grab him like that when he could’ve moved faster than a blink of an eye. Worst of all, the small part of Nines that wanted to push the bastard away was fading rapidly, even more so when Ming Xiao came up from behind and wrapped her arms around him. “What sort of punishment did you have in mind for Mr Rodriguez, Sebastian?” she asked, raking her fingernails lightly across Nines’ chest.

Nines had wondered that himself, all kinds of possible kinky sex tortures they could inflict on him flooded his mind. Some of it was pretty goddamned exciting to think about, which made his painfully hard cock twitch. But he wasn’t going to allow LaCroix and Ming Xiao to see how affected he was and instead kept a stern glare aimed at the Ventrue.

LaCroix cocked his head to the side, his face lost in thought until his icy blue eyes looked down towards the front of Nines’ jeans, “Hmm…nothing too harsh, but maybe something to make him regret behaving so badly towards us…” he said slyly, while palming Nines’ clothed dick.

Despite the much-needed pleasurable touch he was receiving Nines kept a steady glare on LaCroix who just smiled back at his defiance. “Perhaps, you should take him, a man like him might find it so emasculating…” LaCroix said with glee as he unzipped Nines’ jeans and gripped onto his cock tightly, “Then again, maybe it’s something he secretly likes…”

“I think it would be more humiliating for Mr Rodriguez if you took him instead, Sebastian. That’s something I’d like to see…” Ming Xiao said while slipping her hand under Nines’ undershirt to claw at his chest and her lips kissed softly and gently the back of his neck, making him almost let out a low moan.

LaCroix’s eyes brightened as he slowly pumped Nines’ cock, “Hmm…what a splendid idea. I think Mr Rodriguez agrees with me…” he said with that damned smirk on his face, while rubbing circles around the tip of his cock.

Nines gritted his teeth, not wanting to just yell about how he didn’t care which one of them fucked him so long as he got to just come already. No way in hell was he going to give them that satisfaction!

The elevator pinged upon reaching their floor, the doors giving way to the stupid large hotel room with fancy marble statues, a hot tub surrounded by long curved couches and a giant bed big enough for an orgy.

“Well, this is more than we need, should’ve invited everyone from our sects! Would’ve really made a hell of a party!” Nines joked before somewhat regretting it when LaCroix led him towards the couch literally by his dick. Thankfully, he didn’t cry out in pain or whimper, just growled at the asshole who smiled cruelly back. Damn it all if it didn’t make him feel good!

When they reached the long-curved couch LaCroix let go of his cock to take a lounging seat. Ming Xiao followed, elegantly sitting beside the Ventrue. They both looked up at him with lustful anticipation in their hungry eyes, probably expecting him to do a striptease for them or something.  
Tucking his cock back in his jeans and zipping them up, Nines then crossed his arms and threw a challenging look their way. If LaCroix and Ming Xiao wanted him to perform they would have to make him do it.

LaCroix sighed, shaking his head and Ming Xiao tutted, “Mr Rodriguez, why are you being so difficult?” Getting up from the couch she clawed a hand down his arm, hard enough to sting but not draw blood, “We only want what is good for you…and what is good for you is to obey us…” Nines hated how he inwardly shivered at her words, knowing it wasn’t just about this little sex game they were playing but the reality of the whole situation between the three of them.

“If you want me naked, then do it yourselves,” Nines growled, noticing that despite their complaining about him not doing what he was told, there was a spark of excitement in their eyes when they glanced at each other. It was never about him completely obeying them, that would be too easy and boring. No, Nines thought with some fresh new arousal hitting him, they’d wanted an unruly partner in this, a challenge that would be satisfying to break down. He hoped their desire to break him down would stay in the confines of sex games rather than anything else.

“Looks like we have no choice but to strip him ourselves…” Ming Xiao said with a mock pout as she suddenly forced Nines’s arms apart and pulled off his blue shirt.

“Yes, it does look like it…” LaCroix replied, getting off the couch and pushing up Nines’s white undershirt. He found himself helpfully putting up his arms so the Prince could lift it over his head.

It wasn’t long before they had gotten Nines completely naked aside from his pendant and wristbands. All of his clothes had been removed then tossed all over the place. Nines hated to admit he’d felt very wonderfully vulnerable being gazed at by LaCroix and Ming Xiao as they stepped back admiring their handiwork. It didn’t help that they were still wearing all of their clothes. He hoped they would shortly remove theirs or that he would get the chance to rip them off.

“Quite the Adonis, our Rodriguez, isn’t he?” LaCroix whispered to Ming Xiao while laying little kisses on her shoulder. “I’ll let you go first, just leave enough for me, will you?” he said, moving his kisses up her neck and gently caressing her leather covered breasts.

“Don’t mind if I do…” Ming Xiao said as she pulled up LaCroix’s face to kiss him passionately but briefly on the lips, before breaking it off to slowly walk over to Nines. Nines kept his chin held high as she circled around him. What the hell was she doing? He knew soon enough when Ming Xiao kicked him hard in the back, causing Nines to fall face first onto the couch. Nines rapidly turned himself around, bearing his fangs at her as she leaped onto his lap, her hands ready to restrain his wrists. Using Celerity, Nines moved his hands out of the way and quickly grabbed Ming Xiao, turning her around, holding her arms behind her back. Ming Xiao just giggled at his efforts, shimmying her leather clad ass against his naked cock, causing him to growl out a moan.

LaCroix came from behind, pulling Nines’s hands off of Ming Xiao’s arms and, with light fingertips, tilted his head up to press his lips onto him. LaCroix’s lips weren’t grey as before but now pink in colour and felt soft and warm against Nines’s. It wasn’t long before the soft kiss between them became more passionate and desperate when their mouths opened and tongues met. Nines reached up a hand to grab LaCroix’s silky hair pulling him even closer and began nibbling at the Ventrue’s lips and tongue. Slight nibbling turned into biting of each other’s lips and tongue, not enough to draw blood thankfully, bringing a blood bond into this mess was the last thing Nines needed! When Nines let out a moan LaCroix roughly pulled back away from him and his fingers touched his bitten, kissed lips with a smirk. “Do continue,” LaCroix said to Ming Xiao before he circled around the couch to take a seat next to Nines.

Ming Xiao turned around to face Nines with a wide toothed grin so predatory it seemed so unfitting that Kuei-jin didn’t have fangs like Kindred did. “My pleasure,” she purred, holding Nines’s arms above his head and this time he let her. Ming Xiao then pressed her lips onto his, there was no pretence of a soft start as it was immediately a hard and hungry kiss. Nines bucked against her grip on his arms, wanting to run his hands through her hair and over her body but didn’t try very hard, even though he could’ve just used his full strength to break free. The kiss between them grew rougher when Ming Xiao started biting hard on his bottom lip drawing blood, he retaliated by sinking his fangs into her tongue, tasting her very nice but human-like blood.

None of his feelings towards Ming Xiao had changed, he still hated her but also desired her touch. Tasting her blood, he noticed, had made no difference. _Thank fuck for that! At least I don’t have to worry about being blood bonded to her, that’s something!_

Eventually Ming Xiao let go of his arms to rake her nails down his chest, Nines quickly wrapped his arms around her, turning them both around so her back was against the couch. Out of the corner of Nines’s eye he could see LaCroix was watching with interest as he lounged lazily next to them.

Nines pulled his lips off Ming Xiao’s, turning to the asshole Prince, “So, when are you going to come in? Aren’t you supposed to be fucking my ass with your toothpick dick?” Sadly, LaCroix just shrugged at him in response.

“He’s more like the tiny carrots they serve at very expensive western restaurants,” Ming Xiao quipped, drawing more of a reaction from LaCroix who glared at her and got off the couch to manhandle Nines to go down on his knees.

“What? Come on, a baby carrot is better than a toothpick, at least it has width!” Nines said, laughing at LaCroix’s pissy face as he lifted up his suit jacket to undo his belt and unzipped his pants, pulling out a normal-sized, hardened, uncut cock. Nines stared at LaCroix’s cock, expecting for the asshole to shove it down his throat by now. But with nothing happening he briefly wondered if he was instead meant to realise that in fact the Ventrue’s dick was not the size of a baby carrot. LaCroix made an expectant noise, his face filled with impatience. Nines frowned at him then turned to Ming Xiao who was grinning at the whole scene, “What kind of restaurants are you going to? That’s not a baby carrot dick,” Nines said wryly, flicking the head of LaCroix’s cock.

“Nines,” LaCroix growled warningly.

Nines had no real intention of listening, if the asshole wanted his dick sucked then he’d have to say so. “Yeah, in a minute,” Nines said. Then, turning back to Ming Xiao, “I’m serious, did baby carrots get bigger because last time I checked they were about-”

“Nines!” LaCroix repeated, this time tapping his foot.

Oh, this was too much fun to fuck with this guy! But he’d be nice to the asshole for once. Nines looked back up at LaCroix, grinning defiantly, “Look, it should come naturally to a Ventrue Prince prick like yourself,” he said, flicking a finger on the tip of LaCroix’s cock again, causing the man to groan in frustration that brought much satisfaction to him. It seemed like he wasn’t just into being dominated by these two assholes after all.

LaCroix’s lips pressed together tightly before he sighed and said, “Oh fine! Suck my cock you bastard!”

Nines grinned, “See, that wasn’t too hard…” He wrapped his fingers around LaCroix’s cock, leaned in close and flicked his tongue along the slit before suckling hard onto the head. Nines felt LaCroix’s fingers run through his hair as he took in more of his cock into his mouth, the Ventrue moaning appreciations of his efforts and thrusting back. Nines felt the twitching of his cock again from the praise. He put aside his hatred of the man for now to allow himself to enjoy being on his knees, sucking the son of a bitch’s cock and eating up his praises.

Nines was making slow progress, taking in more of LaCroix’s cock inside his mouth each time and squeezing lightly his balls. Looking up at the Ventrue’s desperate, panting face filled Nines with more determination to make LaCroix fall apart. He was about to relax his throat to take him deeper when he was suddenly forcibly pulled off LaCroix’s cock by Ming Xiao.

“I believe you’ve made your point, Sebastian,” she said, while pulling Nines onto the couch to lay him on his back and straddle him. Nines bit his lip when he felt against his aching cock that underneath that black leather dress of hers Ming Xiao wasn’t wearing any panties and she was very wet.

LaCroix frowned but then quickly adjusted himself back to normal again and retook his seat back on the couch to watch them.

Nines’s hands wandered to cup Ming Xiao’s ass underneath her dress, giving it a good squeeze.  
He half expected for Ming Xiao to snatch his hands off her ass and restrain them over his head again, a part of Nines even wanted her to do that. But to his pleasant surprise she merely smiled down at him and ran her hands all over his hairy chest, only pausing to pinch his nipples and rub her wet pussy against his aching cock. Damn it, his cock was close enough to be able to thrust inside her, it was agonising. But when Nines tried to adjust himself Ming Xiao smacked his hands away and got off him. Before he could say anything, she snapped her fingers at him and pointed to the floor. Nines disobeyed by staying put, lifting his chin up and throwing a fanged smile her way. He knew that she might pull him off the couch herself or get LaCroix to do it. He didn’t anticipate Ming Xiao lightly pressing the stiletto heel of her boot against the shaft of his cock, her warning was loud and clear.

Nines also didn’t expect his own reaction to what was for most men a very frightening threat, instead his cock started to throb painfully at this new sensation and started leaking a little precum. Ming Xiao smirked and pushed her heel against his cock a tiny bit more, her jade eyes lighting up when Nines let out a moan. “Ahh, perhaps this is why you throw around your disobedience towards us so carelessly…” she applied more pressure, leaning herself onto her knee. Nines cringed at himself, for his cock was feeling like it was ready to leap over the edge and cum from this. “You want us to force you, hurt you and you can’t have that from me and Sebastian if you’re a good boy…”

Nines clenched his teeth, wanting to deny everything Ming Xiao had just said, but some of it was true to some degree. “Get off me,” he panted, unable to even look at Ming Xiao’s face, the expression she wore was too sultry and dominant for him to handle. Looking at LaCroix wasn’t any better as the asshole was grinning like a madman from seeing his enemy getting off on being so vulnerable and was stroking himself through his clothes. It was all too much, he wouldn’t last if this kept going. But Nines had a horrible feeling that for Ming Xiao to take her heel off his cock he’d have to submit completely to her. The realisation of that was terrifying, especially in how okay he was with it. It wouldn’t be so bad if he was submitting sexually to someone who was a good person and not a goddamn Kuei-jin Devil! So he wouldn’t submit to her, he’d take cumming like this and them mocking him for it. That was fine, he’d live. Nines unclenched his teeth, grinning at Ming Xiao, “Ac-actually, never mind, you can keep doing this, then I’ll cum and we can go our separate ways-” He stopped when she removed her heel off his cock with downturned lips pressed tightly together and her eyes glaring at him.

“Well, well, I see that we are having troubles with getting Nines to obey, aren’t we?” LaCroix said with much smarminess dripping from his voice.

“Well, he’ll regret it soon enough,” Ming Xiao said, before turning on her heel, walking over to LaCroix and grabbing him from his seat, forcing him down on his knees and lifting up her skirt to reveal her wet, neatly shaven pussy. Nines sat himself up, licking his lips at the sight. Placing a boot onto the couch and clawing a handful of LaCroix’s strawberry blond hair, she pulled his face close. The Prince bit his lip, understanding her meaning.

Running his hands up Ming Xiao’s thighs, LaCroix opened his mouth, licking with the tip of his tongue up her slit and lapped at her clit. Ming Xiao let out a sigh when LaCroix used his fingers to part open her labia and while sucking onto her clit pressed two digits inside her. As LaCroix added another he started thrusting with all three fingers inside her in a rhythm that had Ming Xiao gasping and clawing both of her hands in his hair. Aroused by LaCroix for once getting dominated, Nines grabbed onto his cock, pumping it in time to the Ventrue’s finger thrusts, feeling himself getting close to the edge.

However, all of a sudden Nines noticed through the growing haziness of pleasure one of Ming Xiao’s hands stretching inhumanly, the skin pulling back, revealing the muscle and sinews underneath, reaching out towards him and slapping the hand pumping his cock away. “Don’t! You’ve forfeited the right to touch yourself, when you didn’t obey!” she panted harshly, while pushing LaCroix’s face closer to grind her pussy against.

Nines growled again but this time didn’t disobey, despite how needy his cock was for release.  
Nines sat there, patiently watching LaCroix lick and finger-fuck Ming Xiao and hearing her wonderful moans and gasps until she pushed him away, lowering her skirt down. She went down on one knee, cupping LaCroix’s face and, with her lips an inch away from his face, said, “Why don’t you go and share what you’ve tasted with Mr Rodriguez.”

LaCroix’s wetted face broke into a fanged smile as he stood and strode over to Nines, straddling him. He bent down his head close to Nines’s face and kissed him. Nines found himself immediately opening his mouth, allowing his tongue to flick out and taste Ming Xiao on LaCroix’s lips. Oh hell, he really did miss something by calling her bluff, the taste of Ming Xiao’s pussy was making Nines wish that he was the one on his knees eating her out. He wanted her to moan for him, claw at his hair tightly like she did with LaCroix. But even with that pleasure denied, Nines still found enjoyment in tasting Ming Xiao while sloppily French kissing LaCroix and having his body fondled by the bastard’s long fingers. Nines didn’t even care anymore that he was moaning and grunting too easily, having his release being denied over and over again was clouding his mind, superseding his need not to let them know how much they affected him.

He was so lost in this passionate kiss with LaCroix that Nines almost didn’t hear Ming Xiao’s dress dropping to the floor and the sound of her heels walking closer to them. LaCroix pulled himself away from Nines to push a finger into his mouth, giving him one final taste of Ming Xiao. He couldn’t help but suck greedily at the Ventrue’s finger. LaCroix then got off him and retook his original place on the couch, watching Ming Xiao climb onto Nines’s lap and position his cock before inserting it inside her.

With Ming Xiao’s black leather dress no longer covering her body, Nines could fully see her perky small breasts, the darkened nipples hardened. God, he just wanted to suck on one of them!

Nines let out a breath as he was nearly overcome by the head of his cock feeling the tight wetness of Ming Xiao’s pussy. He watched as she slowly took the rest of his cock in before then leaning back and gripping hard on his thighs. Nines’s hands reclaimed Ming Xiao’s hips and thrusted upwards, feeling the fucking good friction of herself tightening around him. Ming Xiao slammed her hips back in time to Nines’ quickening thrusts, they built up a hard and fast pushback rhythm, both of them moaning and saying indecipherable words to each other. Soon enough there was barely anything existing in this moment for Nines aside from Ming Xiao impaling herself on his cock and LaCroix’s lustful eyes watching them as he palmed himself. Surely the asshole was going to get more involved with them soon, Nines was unsure how much longer he could last with Ming Xiao’s pussy squeezing his cock so tightly.

Before he could worry about that for much longer, Ming Xiao quickly dismounted off Nines, leaving him again at the very peak of release, only to snatch it away once more. Nines felt ashamed that he’d almost whimpered from the loss of the touch, but he wouldn’t have had it any other way.

Ming Xiao motioned to LaCroix for him to come closer and when he did, she pushed his face into her crotch. She let out a heavy sigh when LaCroix licked and lapped her cunt like his unlife depended on it. Nines wanted so badly to touch himself and get himself a much overdue release, but he feared pathetically that she’d punish him again. _And besides LaCroix hasn’t gotten the chance to fuck me in the ass yet!_ Nines wanted to punch himself for even thinking that.

Within a short time, Ming Xiao pushed LaCroix back and lowered herself down again on Nines’s cock. Nines grabbed her ass and slammed their hips together, desperately needing to make them both cum now. As Nines fucked Ming Xiao, he noticed her erect clit, which was no doubt aching for more stimulation, he thumbed the tip of it in a circle, bringing out cries from the Kuei-jin’s lips. Goddamn, the way she tightened even more around him was getting too much!

“No, no, no, not you!” Ming Xiao said breathlessly before quickly batting Nines’s hand away, she then panted, “Sebastian-” LaCroix reached over to Ming Xiao to rub her clit with his fingers, a big smirk on his face. For once, Nines couldn’t hate him for it, after all, the sonofabitch was keeping that overwhelming tightness around his cock.

“It’s nice isn’t it? Better than you’ve ever had before, Rodriguez?” LaCroix asked in that damnably sensual voice of his as he quickened his rubbing pace of Ming Xiao’s clit, making her bounce up and down roughly on Nines’ dick.

“She-she that good, huh?” Nines panted. He was having a hard time putting words together anymore while thrusting fast and rough into Ming Xiao, “Y-yo-you haven’t be-been in me yet with your baby carrot dick!” he said, pulling Ming Xiao close to him, so her breasts were right in his face. She made a shuddering gasp as he suckled onto a nipple.

LaCroix laughed, then he leaned closer to Nines’ face, “I would love to be inside you right now…but only if you can keep yourself from cumming. And even if you can’t manage to hold on for me, at least make sure Ming Xiao gets to orgasm first, it’s only proper.”

“Wh-what will y-yo-you do if-if I can’t?” Nines breathlessly questioned, throwing his head back and shutting his eyes, unable to take the sight of Ming Xiao squirming in pleasure nor that bastard Ventrue’s smirking face, “You gonna fuck my face when I’m barely able to comprehend anything for a while?

“No. I want you fully aware of me…” LaCroix said before laying kisses along Nines’ throat.

Nines opened his eyes just as Ming Xiao screamed and her cunt clenched around his cock one final time. She slumped against him, kissing with weary passion. With LaCroix’s help she dismounted Nines’s cock and laid on her back, lazily watching the both of them.

Nines breathed in, surprised and pleased he hadn’t cum yet despite everything, while with half-closed eyes he watched as LaCroix spread open his thighs. After all of that effort in holding back from cumming, LaCroix better not disappoint. “Take your clothes off.”

LaCroix looked at Nines with a raised eyebrow. “I don’t remember you being the one in charge here,” he said, sternly rummaging in his suit jacket pockets and pulling out a small bottle of lubricant.

Nines held his head up, “I won’t let you fuck me unless you’re as butt naked as I am. Ming Xiao got undressed, so should you. ‘It’s only proper.’ And I’m wondering what’s under those suits you’re always wearing.”

LaCroix’s face showed his mind was in deep thought before he stood up, throwing the bottle of lube at Nines, which he managed to catch. “Prepare yourself then,” the Ventrue Prince said as he slowly unbuttoned his suit jacket. Nines adjusted himself to gain better access to prep his asshole while still being able to watch LaCroix slowly strip for him. As LaCroix peeled away the layers of all his white clothing Nines was able to see the man’s pale marble, slim, firm figure and the cute little ass he had. He couldn’t wait to get a grip of it later.

With all of his clothes completely removed LaCroix’s icy blue eyes looked at Nines with blown out lust and he began pumping his own cock. With his normally smoothed down strawberry blond hair a mess thanks to Ming Xiao and biting his pouty lip, LaCroix was now far removed from the asshole Camarilla Prince Nines knew. And it seemed that Nines wasn’t the only one affected by this change in LaCroix, out of the corner of his eye he could see Ming Xiao with her legs wide open, rubbing her clit vigorously, especially when LaCroix knelt down between Nines’s thighs and took a long lick up his shaft.

Nines winced and bit his lip when LaCroix sucked onto the head of his cock while pumping it at the same time. He felt the sharp pain of biting down so hard on his lip that it drew blood while LaCroix lapped all over his cock before taking the whole thing in, right to the base in his mouth and all the while his eyes never leaving Nines. With his cock being amazingly deep throated by LaCroix while he was prepping his hole, Nines was having a tough time holding himself together.

“Goddamn, I’ve been wanting to have my dick down your throat,” Nines said, his voice fraying bit by bit as LaCroix continued to tease him further by pulling his mouth off his cock to lick and suckle his balls.

“Is that so… how long? I’ve been wanting to make you fall apart with my tongue since we first met,” LaCroix chuckled, giving one final kiss on Nines’s cock before he took over the preparation for him.

Nines’ looked at him with confusion at his confession. From what he remembered from their very first meeting LaCroix had looked him up and down. Nines had, at the time, assumed he was weighing him up not fucking imagining sucking him off! Shit if he’d known that was the case, he- Well, he didn’t know what he would’ve done… “Since… the restaurant…” Nines admitted mindlessly, struggling to hold on.

LaCroix grinned as he pulled his fingers out of Nines and lubed up his cock. Nines swore the Prince’s dick had gotten a little bit bigger since the last time he saw it.

“Go on your side,” LaCroix commanded. Nines was too desperate to get fucked to bother with throwing any disobedience the Ventrue’s way. Doing as he was told, Nines laid lengthways on the couch.

While LaCroix lay behind, lining himself up, Nines looked over at Ming Xiao who was still masturbating as she watched them with excitement in her lovely jade eyes. It must’ve been great for her to see him get so dominated by LaCroix fucking him in the ass and wanting it too! Nines felt the slight burning stretch of LaCroix pushing his cock inside him. Thankfully, once he was fully in and beginning a slow thrusting pace hitting his prostate, pleasure started flowing freely, especially since Nines knew he no longer had to hold his climax back.

“This is real nice but you can do better than that…” Nines slyly whispered in LaCroix’s ear as he squeezed himself around the Prince’s cock, making him gasp and increase the pace to a much faster and harder level. “There we go-” Nines panted, reaching an arm behind him to grab the back of LaCroix’s hair, smiling stupidly when the man let out a breath of air in surprise, “That’s it…” LaCroix kissed along the back of Nines’ neck as he thrust his cock hard inside him, hitting his prostate every time, driving him closer and closer to the edge.

Through half-lidded eyes Nines could see Ming Xiao had moved from her previous position on the couch to climb next to them. She opened her mouth, stuck two of her fingers inside and sucked on them until satisfied they were wet enough. She then leaned over to LaCroix, kissing down his spine before presumably inserting two wetted fingers inside his hole, causing the Ventrue to cry out and slam hard into Nines. Nines panted as he gripped tightly onto the edge of the couch to prevent himself from falling off but all he succeeded in doing was tearing chunks off it instead. Feeling the slamming thrusts slowing down he turned his head to look at LaCroix and Ming Xiao messily kiss and bite each other’s lips. Oh, he really wanted to join in! “Hey, you two, don’t you want to give your bitch a kiss too?” Normally, Nines would rather shoot himself in the head than refer to himself as LaCroix’s and Ming Xiao’s ‘bitch’ but here in this situation of sex games it was sort of true.

Ming Xiao and LaCroix broke off their kiss to smile predatorily at him again, and of course, in his horny-as-fuck state Nines didn’t care about the implications of their smiles. They leaned in closer to Nines, enveloping his lips with their kisses, licks and nipping bites. The messiness of the three of them kissing like this made Nines forget about everything - the politics, the fact that LaCroix was a snake, that he shouldn’t be loving having his dick fucking his ass and he most certainly shouldn’t have been enjoying fucking Ming Xiao’s pussy so much, being as she was the head of the people that had killed the Movement’s last leader. Remembering that last point hit Nines hard, he quickly pulled his lips away from them and feelings of sickening self-disgust at himself for being here in this situation came pouring in. But this self-disgust did very little to make Nines get himself away from them, rather the shame of it pushed him closer to the edge.

Seeing that he was making no moves away from them, LaCroix and Ming Xiao pulled him back into their kiss again. This time it was much more passionate in its roughness. Wanting to forget everything again, Nines gave himself completely to the kisses, to the hard slamming thrusts of LaCroix’s cock and to Ming Xiao’s hand grasping his cock, jerking him off. It wasn’t long before Nines felt himself cum all over his torso and Ming Xiao’s hand.

He laid there boneless as LaCroix continued to fuck him until he too came deep inside. Nines blinked when Ming Xiao pushed a finger covered of his own cum into his mouth. Of course, he sucked on it greedily, ignoring any possible humiliation he’d normally feel. He was too far gone right now to care.

The time between basking in the afterglow to finally coming back to reality was a complete blur for Nines. How were Damsel, Skelter and Jack doing without him? He was surprised they hadn’t called him yet, wondering where the hell he’d gotten to. He didn’t even know the answer to that question anymore…

Nines was still laying on the couch with LaCroix and Ming Xiao snuggled close to him. Honestly, with how their eyes looked at him softly it was easy to forget they were his enemies. Hell, maybe in another life and if they weren’t such scumbags, they could’ve been his dearest lovers. He couldn’t help but smile back at them, it was fine to stew in this little fantasy a little longer…

But he didn’t have time to pretend, not in the face of the reality of everything LaCroix’s and Ming Xiao’s sects had cost the Anarchs. Nines’s mind flashed with the all faces that had given up their lives for the Anarch Free State. They all wore expressions of anger and disgust at his actions tonight. Even as he replayed the whole reason of him coming here with LaCroix and Ming Xiao, their looks of furious disgust remained still imprinting themselves into his mind.

Nines gently moved Ming Xiao off him and walked over to the ensuite bathroom, locking the door behind him. He went over to the unnecessarily big sink, turning the tap on and splashing cold water on his face. Staring in the huge mirror he had a hard time recognising this man looking back at him with horror. It wasn’t the first time he had been unable to look himself in the eye, this time it felt different, like he’d gone even lower than ever before. He had. He’d thrown away all his morals and principles, spending this night with them. And for what? All he had was that LaCroix and Ming Xiao were meeting up with each other to fuck and maybe plot against the Anarchs. He’d already known that before having this threesome with them.

Did he really think they would sing their secrets just because he’d allowed them to fuck him how they wished? He should’ve never gone with them, his word probably would’ve been enough. Even if he wasn’t entirely believed and his witness account was dismissed as pure rumours, it would make the elders of the Camarilla think twice as to whether LaCroix was fit to be Prince. The bastard didn’t exactly have a lot of friends among them. But Nines knew it also would paint a much bigger target on his back. No way LaCroix would stand for it, he would do everything in his power to destroy Nines. And now, after tonight, even if he got into trouble with the Camarilla over his affair with Ming Xiao, LaCroix had the nuclear option of bringing Nines down with him. Unless Nines pushed the button first that is, that would at the very least ease his guilt.

A sharp knock interrupted Nines’s thoughts and he could hear a muffled, “Are you alright in there?”

Nines quickly patted his face with a towel then unlocked the door, opening it a crack, seeing Ming Xiao dressed in the hotel’s complimentary white robe. “Yeah, sorry I-I’ll be out in a minute,” he said, his voice sounding worn out.

“What’s the matter? You sound so tired, that’s very unlike you…,” she said, while pushing the door open and walking inside. Closing the door behind her, Ming Xiao held Nines’ face, examining him, “And you look so sad…” Her voice sounded so gentle and seemingly so concerned. If Nines didn’t know better, he would’ve fallen for it. But maybe this was his chance for this night of a fucked-up threesome being dominated by his worst enemies to actually mean something. It wasn’t like he couldn’t go lower, he was already at the bottom.

Nines touched Ming Xiao’s hands, he hated how nice and soft they were, “I just feel- like I’ve done something I can’t turn back from…”

“Turn back from what?” she asked, pulling his face down closer to hers.

“I don’t know…I know we were here just to fuck and all, but I-I feel…” Nines didn’t really know what he was feeling right now beside sickening disgust at himself. “Something has changed between us three…”

Ming Xiao’s eyes searched him for a moment before she spoke again, her fingers moving to trace Nines’ lips, “Nines, its natural after such powerful lovemaking we’ve experienced together to believe that but you mustn’t forget that LaCroix isn’t like you and I, he doesn’t value the pleasurable emotions of the living.”

Nines resisted the urge to raise his eyebrow at her for that statement, where the hell was that solidarity when the Kuei-jin first rolled into town? And was he really to believe that she even gave one rat’s ass about the normal humans under her control in Chinatown? Not with all those Tong gangs Nines knew to be running around. Ming Xiao had to be delusional to even believe he’d be so easily fooled or was she counting on him being in such an emotional state that he wouldn’t be thinking correctly? Or maybe she was just testing him? God, he hated these fucking bullshit intrigue games, watching what you say and what your opponent says! “I don’t know if that’s a hundred percent true… LaCroix sure seems to love sucking, licking and fucking as much as I do!” he replied with a wry smile.

Ming Xiao leaned in close to Nines, “LaCroix may enjoy having sex just like us but don’t think he hasn’t used sex as a tool to get what he wants…” she said carefully.

“You’re saying this threesome we’ve had is just his way of controlling us?” Nines questioned. Ming Xiao’s nod only confirmed what he’d already figured was the case but he also knew that LaCroix wasn’t alone in using sex to wear someone down to obey him.

That was probably LaCroix’s and Ming Xiao’s whole plan with him from the start, get the enemy to betray their principles and swoop in when they were worn down. He’d known it was a trap and had walked into it anyway.

But why was Ming Xiao revealing to him there was trouble in paradise between her and LaCroix?  
Perhaps him having that threesome with them had worked its magic after all? Or was this another trap for him to fall into? Nines wasn’t certain but if Ming Xiao was bringing up her concerns to him, would LaCroix do the same? He was pretty sure the bastard would, but why? Were they testing him or trying to get him on their side?

Nines pulled Ming Xiao into an embrace. Even though she wasn’t to be trusted, it felt good to have her close, “That does sound like something the asshole would do. What do you suggest we do?”

Ming Xiao lightly brushed her fingers through his chest hairs. “Wait and see what he says and does.” That was all she said as she pulled herself out of his embrace and walked over to the gigantic bathtub turning the tap on to draw a bath.

“The bathtub nice and big enough for you?” Nines asked, watching Ming Xiao pour some bath salts into the running water and remove her robe.

She looked over her shoulder with a pleased grin, “Very happy, I’m sorry for being cross with you earlier when you told the receptionist our true intentions coming here. You were right in doing so…”

Nines waved her off. “Nah, don’t worry about it, enjoy your bath.”

He was about to leave the bathroom when Ming Xiao inhumanly stretched out an arm to hold him back. Goddamn, that still freaked him out. “You don’t have to go…there’s plenty of room if you’d like to join me…” she offered, while dipping her toe in the water.

Oh, there was a huge part of Nines that wanted so badly to join Ming Xiao in the tub, but he couldn’t, not when he still had a scrap of his priorities to cling on to. “Maybe another time,” he answered and walked out the bathroom without looking back at her.

Upon leaving the bathroom Nines found LaCroix sitting upright on the ridiculously big bed with the bed sheet covering his naked lower body, reading some sort of financial magazine. Nines rolled his eyes when he was sure the Ventrue wasn’t looking and rushed over to the couch, gathering up his clothes.

“I see you didn’t take up Ming Xiao’s offer to join in for a good soak in the bath,” LaCroix said, almost sounding uninterested. Nines finished pulling on his jeans to turn LaCroix’s way, seeing that the Ventrue had cast aside the magazine and was looking at him with a sensual gaze, “Perhaps I could convince you to come join me on the bed?”

“I’m not up to a second round,” Nines answered, zipping up his fly but making his way towards the bed anyway.

“Oh, I wasn’t wanting that! I just want you close to me…” LaCroix laughed, as he patted the bed right next to him.

As Nines climbed on the bed, he wanted to call out LaCroix for the liar he was, as the Prince’s erection was barely covered by the bed sheet. “Is that right? Then what’s this?” Nines asked slyly as he leaned close to LaCroix and tickled lightly the man’s erection making him gasp.

“Stop it!” LaCroix hissed, shoving Nines’s hand away and crossed his legs. Nines thought about offering to help him out with his hard on, but nah, he’d let the bastard suffer for now. Well, at least until he demanded he service him or something, that was always kind of fun…. Nines inwardly cringed once more at the idea of himself wanting to fuck around with LaCroix again, he wasn’t meant to be here for that.

“Okay, sorry,” Nines said, lightly pulling LaCroix close, the Ventrue immediately wrapping his arms around him. Damn it, this was nice too. Nines pushed any thoughts of cuddling both LaCroix and Ming Xiao again away. He didn’t cuddle snakes.

Lacroix didn’t say anything for a long while as he rested his head against Nines’s shoulder. The quiet between them was nice, but he couldn’t let himself forget who this man was. When LaCroix shifted his face closer to Nines, he closed his eyes, thinking they were going to kiss but instead the Prince whispered in his ear, “I suppose Ming Xiao told you how I have used our time together as a way to control the two of you?”

Ah, here we go, it was now LaCroix’s turn to convince him over to his side. “Yeah, she kind of implied that you fucked your way to the top,” Nines whispered back with a smirk.

LaCroix sniffed in annoyance, “Of course she did. Well, I will have you know that while I enjoy this simple Kine pleasure every now and again, I most certainly didn’t ‘fuck’ my way to being Prince!”

Nines nearly laughed about how that was the sticking point LaCroix had a problem with. Maybe because it was true. “Yeah, that did seem implausible, since most of you Cammy elders proudly state how you are above the need to scratch that itch.”

“Exactly,” LaCroix agreed. “But I don’t have to tell you how Ming Xiao cannot be trusted, which is why we need to stick together.”

“You know she can’t be trusted yet you happily fuck her every once in a while?” Nines regretted saying that as he had just done the same thing, “I mean, I’ve just done that too but what’s really going on between you two? You got some kind of alliance going on, right?”

“Look at it this way, we keep Ming Xiao happy and the stalemate will give enough time to-” LaCroix paused looking at the bathroom door before turning back to Nines. “Why don’t we have a nice soak in the hot tub?”

“Sure,” Nines said removing his jeans and following LaCroix over to the hot tub. Nothing like having a good soak while plotting against your enemies. He supposed that was the normal way Cammy Ventrues tended to do it or at least how he imagined it.

Sinking himself into the hot tub the warm bubbling water eased Nines’ stiff muscles, he hadn’t realised till now how tense they were. Sitting here in his corner of the hot tub he had a pretty nice view of the wide windows showing the night-time sky. He could almost see a spattering of stars out tonight. It was nice and peaceful. Too bad he didn’t have the time to appreciate it. “So, what will the stalemate give us time for? To build up the troops? Plan some sabotage? If so, you think us giving Ming Xiao nightly fucks will allow that? How? We’re not that fucking good! Or she wouldn’t catch on to our plan? She’s not stupid, LaCroix!” Nines whispered angrily, jabbing a finger in LaCroix’s face.

“She won’t as long you keep her believing you are on her side,” LaCroix answered coolly, his hand lazily moving around in the water.

Nines wanted to reach over and shake the bastard, but he couldn’t, “Oh yeah, she’s really going to believe that I’m willing to put aside the fact her people killed our last leader and a lot of good Anarchs to fuck you over!” The angry faces of those lost to the Kuei-jin flashed in his mind again, reminding him that he’d done exactly that by coming here. _I did it for a purpose_ , he said to himself, and it looked like it might have not been all for nothing. That is if he wasn’t being set up.

Thankfully LaCroix didn’t point out that fact, “Look, until we can gauge the strength of her forces-”

“Which will grow too while we have this stalemate,” Nines pointed out, “Don’t forget there are Kuei-jin in San Francisco too.” He hated to say it, but fuck it, his pride was as backed up as the Far Out Star’s toilets, “We should combine our-”

“Not with the Sabbat running around,” LaCroix said sharply not looking his way.

Nines growled, quickly standing up and climbing out of the hot tub, “Then we’ll deal with them first or later! We can’t just pussy foot around-” He was cut off when LaCroix suddenly leaped onto him smashing their lips together, causing him to lose his balance and to fall down back into the water.

Nines pulled the both of them up from the water and while continuing to kiss LaCroix pushed him against the edge of the hot tub. He wasn’t surprised when the familiar clicking of high heeled boots walked over to them. LaCroix might be a lot of things, but suddenly getting the urge to make out while arguing about what to do with the Kuei-jin and Sabbat was pretty out of character for the fucker.

“I see you two are enjoying yourselves again,” Ming Xiao said, her voice sounding very pleased. Nines broke off his kiss with LaCroix to see she was back in her black leather dress. “Such a shame, I’ve just gotten a call about some business that needs attending…”

“That is such a sha-” LaCroix was interrupted by Nines’ cell phone’s loud ringtone.

Nines rushed out the hot tub over to his jeans, shaking his wet hands dry before pulling out his cell phone from a pocket. Damsel was calling him, “Hi,” he answered with a pant.

Nines winced when Damsel screamed in relief, “Oh, thank fucking God! Are you okay? Where the fuck you have been? You’ve not been answering your cell for the past hour!”

Nines frowned in confusion, he didn’t remember turning his cell phone off. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ming Xiao and LaCroix smirk at him before giving each other a kiss goodbye. “Shit, I’m sorry, I think my um…date must’ve switched it off at some point and I forgot about it like an idiot. Is everything okay over there?”

Damsel groaned, “Oh, for fuck’s sakes, Nines! You shouldn’t let some pretty face talk you into something that stupid!”

“It was two pretty faces that did that…” Nines admitted sheepishly, walking back to the bathroom for a towel.

“God! Men! Sometimes! I don’t care how many pretty faces you fuck with, just don’t let anyone talk you into that again!” she lectured.

Thinking about what had happened tonight Nines wondered which one of them had switched his cell phone off and then turned it on again. “It’ll never happen again,” he assured her, hoping the promise wouldn’t easily get broken. But at least his assurances seemed to calm Damsel down. “So, when you coming back here? Do you still need more time?” she asked, concern replacing the anger in her voice.

Nines breathed in, he needed to get back to the Last Round, back to the people who really mattered, “No, I’ve had enough tonight. Just give me half an hour, I’ll be on my way back.”

“Good, see you then.”

“See you.” Nines ended his call with Damsel, then dried himself with a towel and rushed back out into the bedroom, throwing his clothes and shoes back on.

“I see you’re leaving as well,” LaCroix said. Nines could see the man was out of the hot tub, drying himself. “A shame, with Ming Xiao gone I’d hoped to continue our discussion further.”

Nines marched right over to LaCroix. “Which one of you turned off my phone?” he growled, pointing in the bastard’s face. “Because I don’t remember switching it off, and yet I get a call from one of my friends, telling me they haven’t been able to reach me for an hour until now!”

LaCroix sighed, finishing drying off his hair and tossing the towel away, “Alright, we might’ve turned off your cell phone at the restaurant-”

“While you two were licking my cock!?!” Nines shouted, fury boiling over from inside. “You arrogant pieces of-” he paused, taking in a breath. “Don’t fucking do that again without asking me!” Nines felt a chill down his spine, he couldn’t believe what he’d just said, couldn’t believe that he was implying he’d meet LaCroix and Ming Xiao again.

“Of course, my apologies, it won’t happen again,” LaCroix said as he pulled his shirt on and buttoned it up quickly. “Now, Ming Xiao and I were thinking that perhaps we should meet up here in this room again next week, both of our-”

“No, we’ll pick the place on the night we meet up again.” Nines couldn’t believe he was agreeing with this. But how could he not when he still hadn’t gotten any real physical proof yet?

“Of course, you do love your spontaneity and so far it’s served us well!” LaCroix said, smiling at Nines before pulling his face close and giving him a long kiss.

Taking one final look at the Far Out Star Hotel, Nines hoped that his plan of keep playing ball with Ming Xiao and LaCroix for now until he found real, honest-to-God proof would pay off in the end rather than turn out to be the equivalent of him acting like a gambling addict, desperately throwing away what little he had left of himself in hopes of winning the jackpot.


End file.
